


Mornings

by XxGh0stCatxX



Series: Femslash February [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, rly short lol, yang admiring her gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/pseuds/XxGh0stCatxX
Summary: 'The soft morning sunlight made Blake's mocha skin glow and Yang's heart fluttered'





	

Yang always woke up before Blake. Today was no different but Yang took the few minutes before her fiancée woke up to admire her beauty. The soft morning sunlight made Blake's mocha skin glow and Yang's heart fluttered. She reached out her flesh hand to trace patterns on her stomach and just appreciated the woman laying next to her. Blake smiled sleepily and her eyes slowly opened, taking in the look of Yang's softly flushed face. She pulled Yang down for a good morning kiss and pressed their foreheads together. Yang smiled softly and whispered for Blake to go back to sleep. Blake nodded and rolled over, sighing in her descent back to dreams. Yang carded her hand through Blake's hair one last time before climbing out of bed to start the day.


End file.
